deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit VS Percy jackson
Pit VS Percy Jackson.png|PuasLuisZX Pit vs Percy.PNG|GameboyAdv pit vs percy.JPG|Aqua-pineapple-princess Summary Kid Icarus VS Percy Jackson! Which godly hero will triumph each other? Will the hero of sky world outmatch the son of Poseidon? Interlude Wiz: When gods have gruelling tasks to accomplish, what do they do? Boomstick: They get some unfortunate hero to do it for them, what a bunch of d*cks! Wiz: Like Pit, the servant of Palutena. Boomstick: And Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a death battle Rules * Pit can use Palutena’s flight, Percy can use Blackjack * Pit can only use his SSB4 move set and Percy can use Riptide and Tyson’s shield * This is by book not by movie so Percy cannot manipulate the water into weapons * If you are hungry after reading this death battle you can buy yourself a cheese burger * Percy can use the waves once and Pit can only use his final smash once ** Pit has a choice of using Palutena’s army and the 3 sacred tresures ** Percy can call a stampede of pegasi and horses but has a choice to use it Pit Wiz: When the goddess of darkness has over taken Skyworld, the ruling deity had to call upon her remaining soldier, Pit Boomstick: Hey wiz, when you mean by “remaining soldier”, do you mean by a naïve, gluttonous, illiterate angel who doesn’t give a sh*t about his health Palutena: Although I have seen him eat questionable things off the ground… Pit: Floor ice-cream gives you health Wiz: Well his physical age is 13… Boomstick: That still makes no f*cking sense, when I was 5 I knew eating food off the floor was unsanitary Aqua-pineapple-princess: Hey guys! Get on with summary Boomstick: Jeez, fine on with the summary. Well I guess this fight is kinda one sided cause Pit has WINGS! Ha ha sucks to be you, Jackson! Wiz: Uh yeah about that Palutena: Oh don’t worry about him, his wings just don’t work right Boomstick: What the?! Then what’s the point of him being an angel Wiz: Well he can enact Palutena’s flight which lasts for only five minutes and if he goes over the limit, then… Boomstick: We’ll be having barbequed angel wings tonight! ''' Wiz: As it is in the rules … '''Boomstick: The goddam rules, which a fruit monarch wrote Aqua-pineapple-princess: Hey, deal with it dude, I don’t want Pit screaming Hiyahiyahiyahiya for half of the death battle, and seriously it hurts my ears as much as the victory song does to me Wiz: ahem! Okay, Pit has his Palutena’s bow which can be used to fire light arrows Boomstick: Wait so like Zelda light arrows (Cue Zelda’s final smash, which KO’s Pit) Wiz: uh no (Cue Pit’s neutral special, which is then deflected by Zelda’s Nayru’s Love, which is reflected by the guardian orbitars and… well you get the idea) Boomstick: Damn, but Pit can shoot these little arrows sideways and upwards Wiz: Also, his bow can be transformed into two separate blades, making his bow very versatile Boomstick: Pit can also activate his upperdash arm that well, uppercut opponents but don’t pack a punch as much as Pittoo’s badass electroshock arm Dark Pit: That’s the last time I want to hear Pittoo Wiz: His guardian orbitars can be used for defence and sometimes offence if the opponent has zoned out (Cue Wiz Pit and Boomstick Robin playing SSB4, Boomstick pauses game to go to the bathroom. Wiz unpauses the game, pushes robin the near edge and executes the guardian orbiters causing Robin to fall helplessly to his doom.) Boomstick: So that’s how I lost that… WIZ! YOU’RE F*CKING DEAD!!!!!! Wiz: Oh god! (He bolts from Boomstick, who loads a gun and starts chasing him) Aqua-pineapple-princess: Jeez you guys… ugh, I continue this summary until those losers return (ahem) Pit can also summon Palutena’s army, causing many centurions to come at his call and assist him in the fight, although there is a catch He has a choice and he only use this once in this fight and the centurions can only ram into the opponent once before dying. Jeez, no wonder why Pit was the only angel left. Anyway, Pit can also use the three sacred treasures, which he yet again has a choice can only use it once. The three sacred treasures are the wings of Pegasus, the mirror shield and the bow of light; which can all deal damage to the opponents and… well look who’s back Wiz and Boomstick-Very beaten up:' Just let us take over!' Aqua-pineapple-princess leaves Wiz: Okay on with the summary, Pit has a few flaws. He gets ummm very distracted Pit: I love you hot spring! Boomstick: Yeah the little sucker will do anything to get his spa time Magnus: Looks like someone enjoys his spa time Wiz: Also, Palutena assists him many times with wise strategies Boomstick: but he still sucks up to her, jeez, if I had a boss like her, I would already try to plot her death! Wiz: (sigh) to make up those weaknesses, Pit is a versatile fighter. Will he be able to defeat Percy Jackson? Pit: its game over for you Percy Jackson Wiz: Percy Jackson is the well-known demigod son of Poseidon Boomstick: Aw, I wanted to be half god, too! Aqua-pineapple-princess: Too Bad Wiz: Hey, let us do the summary! Ahem as a son of Poseidon, Percy is capable of manipulating water and… Boomstick: Ponies, so he’s a brony right Wiz: No he’s not Boomstick: aww, anyway his mentor gave him a badass sword that Percy: This is a pen Boomstick: and for some goofy reason it’s called Annie… annaklis….anoa Aqua-pineapple-princess: Anaklusmos or riptide in English, it kind of makes sense as riptide means… Wiz and Boomstick: Hey! Wiz: Let’s keep things simple by calling it riptide. This sword has been through many years of fighting, as it was used by Hercules himself and Zoe nightshade, daughter of Atlas, hunter of… Boomstick: we don’t give a sh*t about this Zoey nightlock, Wiz Wiz: its nightshade not, nightlock. Ahem, Riptide is created from celestial bronze making it… Boomstick: The perfect killing machine for monsters, half-bloods and scare the crap out of red-heads with a runny nose (Shows Rachel and Percy’ first meeting from the titan’s curse comic) Wiz: Well Rachel is a mortal who can see past the mist Boomstick: Anyway, Percy has his celestial bronze shield called Tyson’s shield, which looks pretty badass but has a stupid name; like seriously what kind of name is that! Anyway Percy lost it so he’s left pretty… Wiz: Actually, we found it and decided to give it to Percy so the defenses are even on both sides. Percy also has a pegusus called Blackjack… Boomstick: Ha ha ha! Seriously, Blackjack? Don’t tell me he has a javelin called poker! Wiz: (sigh) that is willing to help so it does make up for Percy’s air attacks. Boomstick: Percy has a fatal flaw which is loyalty, he is willing to put himself and the world at risk for his mom, his best friend and the girl he’ll be banging with Wiz: But Percy’s swordsmanship is superb and makes up for personal loyalty. Will Percy defeat Pit? Percy: I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Pre-death battle Wiz: Okay, the combatants are set, it’s time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its… Aqua-pineapple-princess: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE EVERYONE Wiz and Boomstick: HEY! Aqua-pineapple-princess: Jeez, you guys chill out! Death Battle Percy is chilling out, riding on blackjack. Suddenly Pit zooms pass Percy causing him to flinch and almost fall off blackjack Percy: Dude, what’s your problem? Pit: Oh sorry, I need to beat a pawn of Hades, a scrawny pale Italian kid Percy: Pawn of Hades, dude, Nico’s innocent Pit: Nico eh, Viridi told me that he’s sheer evil and… Percy: Right that’s it, no one tries to kills Nico, with the same attitude I have when I kill a drakon! Fight! Air battle Percy leads blackjack straight and ambushes Pit Pit evades this attack and flies forwards isn’t seen by Percy Percy is clueless until he hears pit shot an arrow (he makes a really annoying sound so yeah pretty noticeable) Percy taps his watch and activates Tyson’s shield, causing the arrows to fall to the ground Pit: Huh, usually it rebounds straight at me Percy: Dude, that defies the law of physics Pit: What’s the law of physics? Percy: It’s what you’re breaking now! Pit immediately flees from Percy Percy: come back here you! Percy chases Pit Aqua-pineapple-princess: Hey look listen, hey look listen, hey look… Pit: WHAT DO YOU WANT! Aqua-pineapple-princess: Jeez, I only wanted to tell you that you need to land or your wings will burn up! Pit: You could just told me that, instead of acting like a little fairy! Land battle Percy dismounts Blackjack Pit lands on the ground Percy: Let’s end this chicken dude Pit: Hey, I’m not a chicken! Pit snaps his bow in half and runs to Percy Percy runs to Pit, Pit strikes first, with his duel blades clashing with Tyson’s shield. Percy kicks Pit in the stomach, who flinches for 3 seconds. When the boys jump back, Pit pulls out his upper dash arm and charges to Percy, who sidesteps and trips Pit. Pit falls face first on the floor and groans, Percy prepares riptide to stab Pit. Before the blade touches his skin, Pit suddenly activates his orbiters cause Percy to bounce back and drop his sword. Pit runs straight to Percy and tries to stab him but misses just. Percy boots him in the face and grab his sword… Alternate ending 1 Percy sighs and groans: I can’t believe I’m doing this… Attack!!!! Pegasi charge straight for Pit… Pit’s quick thinking activates and he uses his brief seconds of Power of flight to fly over the Pegasi Percy: what the …. A bright light emits from Pit Pit: Bye now! Pit has been revealed to have activated the three sacred treasures on Percy. Percy drops his sword and whispers: Goodbye Annabeth He stands still and is blasted by a beam, reducing him to ashes. KO! Death battle explanation 1 Boomstick: Well looks like a few demigods will be pretty pissed Wiz: Despite Percy having excellent sword skills, Pit excels at both archery and swordsmanship and apparently, our research shows that… Boomstick: Water boy sucks at archery, dude should’ve not abused his powers when he got the chance. It is his fault this stupid thing started in the first place Wiz: Plus, Percy may have been tired from evading Pit’s arrows in the air battle as he could not retaliate Aqua-pineapple-princess-'' Aww I wanted Percy to win Wiz and Boomstick: '''TOO BAD!' Boomstick: Percy lost, what were you ex-speck-ting? Aqua-pineapple-princess: Dude that sucked Wiz: (sigh) the winner is Pit Alternate ending 2 Percy hesitates before releasing the Pegasi army and lowers his sword. Pit thinks he has an easy kill. Pit: ARCHERS MOVE OUT!!!! Many centurions come to the light warrior’s aid. Shooting their little arrows at Percy and begin ramming into him, despite the fact they die after a hit. Percy stares at a river, and suddenly does something he has never done before without the help of Annabeth! He strategizes… After a few bashes, only one man remained. Percy hurled an insult at the remaining Centurion: DUDE, YOU WHAT ARE YOU A CHICKEN OR A COWARD! OH WAIT YOU ARE HALF-CHICKEN The centurion gets peeved and rams with all his strength and pushes Percy into the river. He gives a victorious smile at Pit but falls to the ground. Pit: huh, well that was easy The angel turns and walks a few paces from the river, when suddenly… A loud rumbling sound has heard. Pit: What the? Percy rises with on a wave: Hey feather-brain! You look thirsty, have a drink The son of Poseidon forces the water on the angel. After the wave drench, Pit felt very fatigued. He looked around, trying to find the hero of Olympus and suddenly… He felt a pierce in his body. Pit slumped as Percy pulled out his sword. Percy: I’m sorry it had to end this but Nico’s life cannot be threatened anymore. But I’ll assure you, you’ll go to Elysium. Pit smiles and closes his eyes. KO! Death battle explanation 2 Boomstick: Well looks like we’ll have a few peeved Pit fans ''' Wiz: True, Pit excels on archery and swordsmanship but his strategies rely on Palutena, whilst Percy sometimes thinks for himself '''Boomstick: It probably works when if his know-it-all b*tch girl-friend isn’t nagging at him, hmm it reminds me of my ex-wife Wiz: Also, as we know, Pit is gullible so he got distracted, therefore he assumed that he won. ' ' Boomstick: Long story, short, Palutena should’ve sent him to school. ' ''Aqua-pineapple-princess: Aww I wanted Pit to win Wiz and Boomstick: '''TOO BAD! Boomstick: Looks like Pit got H2Owned Aqua-pineapple-princess: Didn’t you use that pun for the Pokémon battle royale? Wiz: (sigh) the winner is Percy Jackson Trivia * This is aqua-pineapple-princess’ first death battle * Pit’s death pun had been already used, the Pokémon battle royale * This death battle has been created to appease both the creator and the fans * It is hinted that Viridi is Persephone, she apparently wanted to Pit to kill Nico ** Even if Pit wins and kills Percy, he would die eithier as Hades (Not the Kid Icarus Hades) would hunt him down ** When Hades kills Pit, Viridi can continue on her conquest on civilisation, making it a win-win situation for Viridi * This battle kind of breaks the fourth wall as the creator offers the audience to buy a burger Next time Boomstick: Next time on death battle Anonymous character 1: I'm honoring a friend, I'm joining the hunt Anonymous character 2: Enough blabbity-blab, now let's get to the main act! Aqua-pineapple-princess: Want to guess who it is, leave it in the comments and be excited! :) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Percy Jackson vs Kid Icarus' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015